1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to position adjusting devices, and particularly, to a position adjusting device using a laser distance detecting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In machining a workpiece with an electrical discharge method, the workpiece is positioned on a clamping tool, and then the clamping tool is positioned on a worktable of a discharge device. In order to enhance the machining precision of the discharge device, the workpiece is substantially perpendicular to the clamping tool. A detecting device is positioned on the discharge device to detect a position of the workpiece. If the detecting device detects a deviation of the workpiece from a predetermined position, an operator needs to adjust the position of the workpiece, this is done by hand and may need to be done many times, thereby wasting a lot of time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.